Airi Yui
(아이리유이) is a Human magician and an acquaintance of Lorraine. Appearance Airi appears to be a young woman with a light skin tone. She has long purple hair, that she keeps in round shapes on the sides of her head and covered by hair accessories. Her eyebrows are of similar purplish color and her eyes are purple as well. She is wearing dark-purple high heeled boots, dark-purple short pants and a dark-purple cloth around her breasts. On top her dark-purple garment she wears a medium length lighter-purple skirt, that has two strips of cloth in the front that go over her breasts and around the back of her neck. Personality Airi appears to have a fast paced personality, and seems to prefer actions to words. She seems to hold Asha in high regards alike Ruche, and can easily start fighting with her (often by physical means) over Asha. She is quick to act when she or her friends lives are threatened and shows little fear of her opponents. She doesn't seem to follow rules very well, and is an equal match to Lorraine in terms of wits. Synopsis Airi first appears in chapter 27, where she is stressed out because of her arduous journey and Lorraine's absence. She antagonizes all statements of Eiraheeari and leaves him alone with the goods to get treated, not caring if they get stolen. Airi along with Lorraine later visit Asha, who is eating with Kubera Leez and Ruche. She immediately makes Ruche mad and is referred to as an elder along with honorifics by Asha. They take a walk outside, leaving Leez to eat, and she follows behind Asha and Lorraine, while fighting with Ruche, whom she eventually defeats with a Hoti Kubera. She is later seeing off Asha and Leez, and almost has another fight with Ruche, but both are stopped by Lorraine's Hoti Brahma: hammers. In the eve of Sagara's attack on Atera she is left guarding Lorraine's shop. She seems to find the job boring and is later found sleeping by Lorraine Rartia. Disturbed by the noises she wakes up to a monstrous looking incranation of The Staff of Agni that she instinctively attacks with a Hoti Kubera:strengthened arm and is surprised when the monster takes no damage. She has a heated battle of wits with Lorraine and the two are eventually stopped by Eiraheeari, who cannot take it any more. All three are then surprised by the red glowing sky and quickly make preparations to depart for the palace. Aira and Lorraine take the front seats of the flying machine and leave Eiraheeari sitting in the back, and neither appears concerned when the latter falls off. On their way to the palace they are greeted by Sagara, whom Lorraine boxes in with Hoti Brahma and whose attack is neutralized by Airi's Bhavati Asvins. They escape from Sagara onto the roof of a nearby building, with Airi carrying Lorraine on her shoulder. They escape from Sagara into the building, while Lorraine is making Airi mad, and once they have lost their pursuer, discuss the situation. They decide to visit Brilith in the barrier room, which they find empty, and where Airi quickly notices the broken window. She witnesses Kasak Rajof's fight against Hura and Pingara, and climbs onto the window-frame, while talking to Lorraine. She shortly notices surafied Clophe, powers up with a Hoti Asvins Hoti Kubera combination and finishes her discussion with Lorraine by zooming towards the Sura with a Bhavati Kubera She first neutralizes Cloche's attack with her Bhavati Asvins and shortly crashes into the face of the Sura, knocking the latter out. She emerges smiling on top of her victim with a torn skirt, freely flowing hair as her hair accessories broke and with a bloody forehead, as she turns towards Clophe. Her Hoti Marut results only in a small wound below Clophe's eye, who swipes her into the ground. She survives the attack, that leaves a small crater into the ground, but appears less motivated in continuing her fight fight him. After a short talk with him she exit's the fight onto a nearby building with a Hoti Vayu and is not pursued by her opponent. Before Agni appears, Airi is seen having a conversation with Clophe, with the effects of Airi's Hoti Asvins Hoti Kubera combination expired. Once the battle is over, she is seen sitting alone and smiles when she is addressed. Powers and Abilities Airi is an A+ ranked magician. She has proven to be very skilled fighter, since she has survivied a fight with a Rakshasa. Although she is officially the 6th rank magician, she consistently beats Lorraine in fights despite Lorraine being rank 4. Asha herself is 5th rank, despite having the highest test scores ever received without even taking the barrier portion of the magician's test. As a result, Airi's complaint that "They place all the AA rank magicians at the top, without regards to actual ability!" might hold some truth, and she may be stronger than her official rank implies. Trivia * She has a living sibling, who is in Rindhollow and is working with Laila Hemawati . * Teo Rakan appears to hold a grudge against Airi for being a more powerful fighter, it is unknown if Airi reciprocates this. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Magician